Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle terminal installed in a vehicle and performing communication with an external server and a location-based content sharing system including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle terminal may refer to a terminal installed in a vehicle. Vehicle terminals may include terminals used in a car navigation system, a vehicle television (TV), a telematics system, and the like. Vehicle terminals generally include a display device to provide required visual information to users.
As functions become more diversified, vehicle terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like, in addition to a navigation function or a function of reproducing music or video files. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, vehicle terminals may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Also, in order to support and increase the functionality of vehicle terminals, software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form vehicle terminals may be considered.
On the strength of such improvements, a location-based service may be added to vehicle terminals. A location-based service refers to a service that transmits a user location to an external server and share relevant information by combining a global positioning system (GPS) installed in a vehicle terminal and a social networking service (SNS). The location-based service may include a service that provides a location and information between users (i.e., acquaintances) through vehicle terminals, a service that allows a user to search only information within a few kilometer radius on the basis of a user location, and a service that may search a store, a restaurant, and the like, around the user and evaluate it, and the like.